User blog:DinoLord00/Best Starring Roles
Because I did a worst starring roles list, I figure it's time to flip it around. Before I begin, I would like to tell of my schedule on my blogs. First I make one blog per week, but on the sixth week, I take a break and then it cycles back. So next week, there won';t be a blog. Anyways, this time, it's going to be about the times where they actually had a good spotlight and of course, I'm going to count on their usefulness, their cuteness, and how likeable they are here. And irregular episodes are included. So without a further ado, here is my opinion's best starring roles for each character: Cuddles; In a Jam Cuddles here was probably my favorite starring role he has and one of the best episodes he has ever showed up in as a matter of fact. I find that he had a role here, which is something not most of his episodes could say and I really like his role or otherwise attitude here: reckless, determined, and cute. Giggles; Dunce Upon a Time Now before you criticize me for not picking Eyes Cold Lemonade, I thought about and thought that Giggles was mroe likeable here. In this episode she actually seemed independent and not some boring character who is just like Petunia. Sad that this never happened again. Toothy; An Inconvenient Tooth If there's one thing that's really pissed me off about Toothy it's that the creators barely pay attention to him and don't try to flesh him out. Hopefully this episode could be the beginning of something. He finally has a personality that isn't a reckless copy of Cuddles or simply nothing and I find him cute in this episode for some reason. Please Mondo. Give him this gardening attitude in the show. Lumpy; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow I don't know why, but I find this episode funny. Just him being....Lumpy. You know stupid, clueless, and just overall being funny. Seeing him react to nothing and Fliqpy's failed attempts at killing him, in addition to noticing these, told me that this episode had to be on here. Petunia; I Nub You Petunia in here is a really sympathetic person in this episode. For a character that I'm mostly neutral for, I actually liked her in this episode for being such a likeable character whereas in most of the other episodes she appears in are rather just like Giggles. Sniffles; Blast From The Past I think what made this episode good was Sniffle's role here. It was quite an interesting one if you ask me. He actually does something that isn't predictable, his role is funny when he attempts to save his friends, and this role actually made me laugh out loud. Pop; A Hole Lotta Love Pop is generally seen as a figure whom does a lot of funny things, but does almost nothing with his most interesting perk being his attempts to save Cub. This one takes it to great lengths as we get to see an interesting perk pop up (no pun intended) and his worried figure is quite humorous. Cub; A Vicious Cycle While this episode is generally okay in my eyes, there is one good thing here: Cub. His funny innocence is more present than ever and I enjoyed the irony that was shown at the end. I hope we get to see this type of innocence soon. Handy; No Time Like The Present Handy is an great character and all, but there are a lot of episodes that star him and focus too much on him having no hands to the point it's the basic plot. However, this episode changes a bit with Handy actually having to be boring. this has some tension with his actions having an effect on other characters and I feel like this should be explored more often. Nutty; False Alarm Episode Nutty is a cute character and this episode took it to a whole new level. A change of character wasn't a bad idea at all and seeing Nutty just being Nutty throughout this episode never ceases to make me smile. In other words, they just made an already cute character here more cute somehow. Flaky; Wingin' It Flaky being the only starring character in this episode would probably mean this episode will be just another afraid episode. However, I was surprised that they actually made her interesting and important here. You could just see what she goes through her fear and it was a blast being able to touch upon that feeling. The Mole; A Sight For Sore Eyes Although this episode sort of suffered from the dumb Russell subplot (whom I felt like should've had a better role here), this one was actually funny. The Mole's blind antics still make me laugh to this day and let's not forget his death, which is still kind of hard for me to not laugh. Mime; Mime To Five In case you haven't figured out, Mime is quite predictable in most of his episodes or not funny at all. Here though, Mime is an actual character, whom you sympathize here and while the episode is quite dull here, Mime's importance and humor saved it from total hate. Lifty; Easy For You To Sleigh We generally see Lifty and Shifty pulling off the same thefts on Lumpy, but when we Lifty try to steal from Flippy, oh my god, it was intense. It was funny, awesome, and the new batch of victims they steal from is a nice change from their usual antics against Lumpy. Shifty; Sea What I Found Though I was heavily disappointed by Russell not doing anything in this episode again, I still like this episode. Shifty here actually clearly showed a different character: cruel and more manipulative, which sets him apart from Lifty. I feel like this other personality was better showcased here than other episodes because we feel bad for Lifty for once and this has to be his best/worst betrayal ever. Disco Bear; Easy Comb, Easy Go Now, Disco Bear doesn't annoy me, but I know a lot of people who are. However, even they have to admit, he was funny in this one. His hilarious attempts to get hair bring a new and better light to him and although the episode lacks the good deaths we all know and love, this was awesome. Flippy; Double Whammy Part 1 While the second part was quite disappointing in my eyes, this one was actually the better half. Seeing Flippy battle his evil side was a nice change of Flippy's predictable massacres and it's a huge disappointment this was never brought up again. Russell; Get Whale Soon Russell had a lot of potential in this episode and actually fulfilled it. He just as silly as Lumpy, his accidental killing of Lumpy made me laugh, and the irony of the ending is just as funny. I believe they should do more Russell episodes like this instead of boring subplots. If they are going to do the subplots, I'd rather have him get a cute, smaller role instead. Cro-Marmot; Snow What? That's What! Not many choices were available here, but i had to choose this one because the others were annoying or just boring. Splendid; Wrath Of Con It was really this or See What Develops that took the cake, but this one won by the sliver because this one at least didn't have him being a cruel hero. Seeing his life outside of being a superhero was cool and seeing how popular he was really showed how much of an affect he had on the town. Lammy and Mr. Pickels; Royal Flush Lammy and Mr. Pickels don't have many interesting starring roles and this one won barely from A Bit of a Pickle because this one had better deaths. Seeing Lammy and Mr. Pickels' relationship from another view was just as interesting as the last and this was a really underrated episode. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts